Factions of War: A MX Story
by MGFF
Summary: The shocking truth about the Flock is revealed, sending the Fans and Anti-Fans of MX into a bloody conflict. Meanwhile, the Obsessed- Itex Hatahs, etc- are out to kill Nathan. It's up to the Mafia to make a final stand against the legions of Stupidity.
1. Gathering of the Factions

**Warning all childrens now for swearing. Protect your innocent eyes! —Happi Zebra**

**Factions of War**

_**Chapter One**_

**Gathering of the Factions**

It started as a fan-site. Then the anti-fans came. They conquered. They suffered bans and losses. They ruled. The site was MX. The flock's very existence was denied. Of course it was; who believed that crap was real? It wasn't even plausible. I read once that the most unbelievable story was usually the truest. I can believe that. In this, we fucked ourselves right up the ass: the flock was real. Anti-fans looked like douches. Fans looked like smug little bastards. This was war.

The Mafia didn't much care that the flock was real, aside from that whopping great 'holy fuck' moment. They didn't care much about anything that didn't affect them. Nothing on MX affected them, but that wouldn't stop them joining in the antics.

The Knights, Itex Hatahs and a fuckload of other groups were ecstatic. The more lifeless and obsessed of them left home and grouped together, ready to hunt down and help the flock, as if they didn't have enough people looking for them. When the combined efforts of the Obsessed turned up nothing, they decided to go looking for a target they knew. A danger they understood. An enemy they hated. They went looking for Nathan.

Nathan was ficcing madly, mind-boggled over the scientific fuck up that had resulted in the flock's existence. Nathan thought she was safe. Nathan hadn't thought he was a target. Nathan hadn't considered any of it real. MX mattered almost as little to her as it did to the Mafia. MX was a place for his amusement. Nathan got an email from the Obsessed. Nathan was quite possibly fucked. They knew where she was.

The Flock loved trolling. They'd played several 'newbs' on forums over the years, but once Max had her 18th birthday, their secretive ways vanished. Proof. Irrefutable proof. Time-stamped videos. Posted minutes after being recorded. Requested messages spoken for added authenticity. The Flock was real. Undeniable fact. They threw the entire site into a battlefield, the newbish fans rising up to cast down their anti-fan oppressors, the anti-fans slaughtering masses of 10-year-olds with well-placed snide comments and logic.

The factions were each fighting their own battle and, as of yet, no one was losing. Several factions were surviving solely due to their numbers, others through their wit, even more through their faith and love. And through it all, the flock watched and laughed and said that they'd done it for the lulz and would do it again, even knowing the damage their fans would take. The Flock, it is sad to say, are all douches. The Anti-fans knew this. Pity the Fans. It was news to them.


	2. Ninjaesque Factions

**Factions of War**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Ninjaesque Factions: Those Who Sneak Succeed**

It was a race against time. The anti-fans and science lovers were searching desperately for the flock, either to make their millions or... well, mostly just to make millions.

The fans (those who were not of the Obsessed and had no interest in slaughtering Nathan) sought to save the flock, protect them from the greed and malice of their evil counterparts. The Anti-fans must not win! The flock must be saved.

And still the Obsessed hunted. They were closing in on Nathan. They could feel it. They had to find her.

The Mafia met. A momentous occasion in itself, they discussed the future, groped, glomped and raped one another, and when the feathers cleared from the unavoidable pillow fight, the Mafia was decided. They were going to save Nathan, no matter how many red-necked, homophobic, pink fearing, sparkle avoiding Obsessors they had to glitter-glue to poles. The Obsessed were going down.

The fans found the flock first. They had more numbers, which meant the upper hand in a search such as this. The flock fled, flying away fearfully from the rabid fans. It didn't matter that the fans wanted only to protect and serve the flock. The flock didn't need protecting. They didn't want to be imprisoned for their 'protection' so a bunch of preteens could gawk at them, staring adoringly at Fang. Asking them to kiss. They'd already had sex! They'd kiss whenever they damn well felt like it. So they flew far away.

Nathan went to her window. He'd heard a knock at his door below. She peered down, seeing nothing. Nathan was home alone. She crept down the stairs and peered through the window. Still nothing. He went to the door. Opened it. Slowly. Waiting. Nothing happened. She closed it. Turned away... and wtf'ed.

The Mafia stood there in all their sinister, sparkly glory. Wearing matching black glittery ninja outfits, they were almost a fearsome sight... if only most of them weren't several inches shorter than Nathan. Seth stood in all his ninjaesque glory, taller, yes, but unable to pull off truly fearsome either, possibly the fault of the purple TMNT mask he was wearing and his inexorable, adorable giggles. The Mafia was here to protect their recruit.

Meanwhile, the anti-fans lurked and snuck closer to their target. The fans stood agape and considered regrouping, as of yet too stunned to act. The flock cursed their decision but still couldn't regret going public. The Obsessed searched ineffectively through California for their soon-to-be victim. Nathan searched in a panic for a place to hide the uninvited house guests before her parents got home. But when she turned around they were gone. She walked around, and here and there he caught a sparkle from amidst a shadow and mentally facepalmed. The Mafia stayed hidden though, lying in wait to protect Nathan from the hordes out after him.


	3. Slaughter of the Factions

**Factions of War**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Slaughter of the Factions: They Who Hold The Taser Hold The World**

Time was running out. The Anti-fans were slowly drawing the thin diamond-spun mesh across the cave entrance, not making a sound, with the flock trapped inside. A flurry of signals went up among the Anti-fans. Middle fingers were gestured angrily at others. Someone took charge. An iPod portable speaker was set just outside the mesh netting that covered the cave mouth. One brave anti-fan hit the play button. Max's voice screeched out from the speaker, taken straight from the YouTube videos she'd posted. '_Up and away, guys_!' Obediently, the flock swept out. The netting collapsed. Tasers flared. The flock were captured. This is why Anti-fans would always pwn fans.

The police came across the fans. Over two thousand preteens and teens gathered in one place. A huge abandoned warehouse. Kids staring blankly. Looking dazed. The cops took out their tasers. They had a rage to disperse. Possible dangerous minors. Probably under the influence of drugs or alcohol. The fans were taken care of.

The Obsessed, still hunting for Nathan, received an anonymous phone call. ("_Who is this?"_ "Anonymous."_ "Who the _hell_ is this?"_ "Fuck, it's Tom, okay?") They had a loyal informant. They knew where Nathan was. Time to move out. ("Lehari! What's a Latin command for 'move out'?" _"The fuck should I know, sir?"_ "Move out!") They assembled. They stood. They waited.

The Mafia looked out at the legions of Obsessed. They'd need to unleash every acronym in their arsenal. This was war. And yet they still managed to out-Sexy the competition. Sparkly ninja vs. unwashed teen? Grunge was so not in.

Nathan flitted back and forth. The Mafia had locked her in her closet. How would he see what was going down? He had to tend the archive! Nathan pushed against the door. It swung open. Her closet had no catch or lock. What the hell had he been doing waiting in there? No time for the laptop. Pen and paper. Taking this shit old school.

The Mafia were under attack. The weapons glanced off their shiny suits. But they couldn't keep this up forever. There were too many. Too many for even the Mafia to hold off. The army of goats had been beaten back until Kitty could handle no more. The Queen of Goatish Kind sent her minions away tearfully. Erin lunged, brandishing the PSS wildly. Phone shoving had never been sexier than when that girl had the stick in her hands. It was their last weapon. Their last stand.

The Obsessed took their aim. Erin would fall. The PSS would be lifeless in her hand. This couldn't happen. Wouldn't. Clare couldn't let her betch fall. It had to be done. They'd forgive her. "_VAGINAL SECRETIONZ! SWEATY BALLZ! DOUGHNUT POING!_" Lenni stood with her and screamed: "_MR MARSHIPPLE MAN_." Kitty, Seth and Bekki made their way through the stunned or sickened looking Obsessed. Never had they been exposed to such shout outs. They had no understanding of what the Mafia endured through every chat. What their love and deep bonds were formed from.

Nathan stared wide eyed from her seat. He scribbled away furiously. The events must be recorded. The Mafia turned.

CELEBRATORY GLOMP-RAPE!!!!!1111oneone(eleventy)squeeeeeEEEEeeeeeeeee_eeeee_


End file.
